yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Chapter 027
、 ！！ | romaji = Junkesshō, Kaishi!! | english = The Semifinals Begin!! | japanese translated = Semifinals, Start!! | alternate = | chapter number = 27 | japanese release = | american release = | uk release = }} "The Semifinals Begin!!", known as "Semifinals, Start!!" in the Japanese version, is the twenty-seventh chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga. It was first printed in Japanese in V Jump magazine and in English in Shonen Jump magazine. Both of which were printed in volume 4 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX graphic novels afterwards. Summary David Rabb is perplexed by the presence of a second spirit card in Chazz Princeton's "Light and Darkness Dragon", but finds it irrelevant, as he believes he'll soon own it and Jaden Yuki's "Winged Kuriboh" and "Elemental Hero Terra Firma". Chazz speaks with Jaden, saying he doesn't care who wins the next match - Jaden or Bastion Misawa. However, he urges Jaden to do his very best, knowing that Bastion is a tough opponent. Jaden starts to warn Chazz about David and the Shadow Duels, but stops mid-way through. He then wonders whether Chazz is even aware of the fact that "Light and Darkness Dragon" has a spirit, but ultimately decides that Chazz wouldn't believe him if he told him it did anyway. He tries to put the issue from his mind so he'll enjoy his duel with Bastion. Elsewhere, Bastion has eavesdropped on a conversation between Zane Truesdale and Alexis Rhodes, and is jealous that Zane was the one to attempt to cheer her up after her loss to David. Bastion declares his intent to face Zane not only as a duelist but "as a man" as well. Zane tells him he'll have to win tournament, as that's the quickest path to dueling him. Though he'd like to crowned champion of the academy and Duel Zane, his primary wish to get revenge on Jaden for his earlier defeat. Jaden and Bastion meet at the Duel field to begin. Bastion goes first, Normal Summoning "Mezuki" in Attack Position and Setting a card. Bastion states he has measures prepared to deal with Jaden's tactics. Jaden draws "Polymerization", commenting he just needs to draw "Elemental Hero Ocean", as he has "Elemental Hero Woodsman" in his hand already. He Normal Summons "Woodsman" in Defense Position to end his turn. Seeing he has "Woodsman", but has not Fusion Summoned "Elemental Hero Terra Firma", Bastion determined he hasn't drawn all the pieces. This is beneficial to Bastion as well, as he does not want to be forced into activation his face-down card too early, as it will negatively impact both players. Bastion equips "Mezuki" with "Saber of Malice", which grants it the ability to destroy Defense Position monsters without damage calculation. Knowing Jaden wanted to buy time with "Woodsman", Bastion attacks, and "Woodsman" is destroyed via the effect of "Saber of Malice". Jaden draws "Reinforcement of the Army" and knows he can Summon "Terra Firma" this turn. He plays "The Warrior Returning Alive", letting him add the "Woodsman" in his Graveyard to his hand. He then plays "Reinforcement of the Army" adding "Ocean" from his Deck to his hand. Jaden moves to activate "Polymerization", but Bastion activates his face-down "Narukami Waterfall", which prevents both players from sending monsters in their hand to the Graveyard. Thus, Jaden cannot Fusion Summon, as "Ocean" would be sent from his hand to the Graveyard. Jaden Summons "Woodsman" in Defense Position and Sets a card. Zane is excited to see who will move on - Ra Yellow's prodigy or the possessor of the one-of-a-kind "Terra Firma". Bastion declares that step one was a success. He Summons "Onmoraki" and destroys "Woodsman" with the effect of "Saber of Malice" as "Mezuki" attacks. Jaden activates his face-down "Hero Signal", Special Summoning "Ocean" from his hand. Bastion chooses to cancel his attack, and Sets two cards. He realizes that Jaden can still Fusion Summon, just not from his hand, but is confident his face-down cards will prevent it. Jaden activates "Hero's Return", Special Summoning "Woodsman" from his Graveyard. It will be destroyed during the End Phase, but Jaden's aim is to fuse from the field. He once again moves to activate "Polymerization", but Bastion activates his face-down "Fires of Shiranui", which prevents players from sending monsters on the field to the Graveyard unless it involves their being destroyed. Despite this, Bastion can still Summon "Red Ogre" with the "Enma's Judgment" card he holds. Jaden destroys "Onmoraki" with "Ocean", putting one monster in Bastion's Graveyard. He'll need five more to Summon "Red Ogre". Bastion Summons "Gozuki" and activates his effect, sending an unspecified Yokai monster from his Deck to the Graveyard. "Gozuki" and "Mezuki" attack and destroy "Ocean" and "Woodsman", respectively. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Bastion Misawa Turn 1: Bastion Bastion Normal Summons "Mezuki" (1700/800) in Attack Position and Sets a card. Turn 2: Jaden Jaden draws "Polymerization". He then Normal Summons "Elemental Hero Woodsman" (1000/2000) in Defense Position. Turn 3: Bastion Bastion equips "Mezuki" with "Saber of Malice". "Mezuki" attacks "Woodsman", with the effect of "Saber of Malice" destroying the defensive "Woodsman" without damage calculation. Turn 4: Jaden Jaden draws "Reinforcement of the Army". He then activates "The Warrior Returning Alive, adding "Woodsman" from his Graveyard to his hand. He then activates "Reinforcement of the Army", adding "Elemental Hero Ocean" from his Deck to his hand. He attempts to activate "Polymerization", but Bastion activates his face-down "Narukami Waterfall", preventing both players from sending cards from their hands to the Graveyard. Jaden Normal Summons "Woodsman" in Defense Position and Sets a card. Turn 5: Bastion Bastion Normal Summons "Onmoraki" (1200/1000) in Attack Position. "Mezuki" attacks and destroys "Woodsman" with the effect of "Saber of Malice". "Onmoraki" attacks Jaden directly, but Jaden activates his face-down "Hero Signal", Special Summoning "Ocean" (1500/1200) from his hand in Attack Position"Elemental Hero Woodsman" was destroyed by the effect of "Saber of Malice", not by battle, so "Hero Signal" could not have been activated at this point.. A replay occurs and Bastion chooses not to attack with "Onmoraki". Bastion Sets two cards. Turn 6: Jaden Jaden activates "Hero's Return", Special Summoning "Woodsman" from his Graveyard in Defense Position, though he'll be destroyed during Jaden's next End Phase. He then tries to activate "Polymerization", but Bastion activates his face-down "Fires of Shiranui", preventing players from sending monsters from the field to the Graveyard unless they are destroyed. "Ocean" attacks and destroys "Onmoraki" (Bastion: 4000 → 3700). Turn 7: Bastion Bastion draws "Gozuki" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1700/800) in Attack Position. He then activates "Gozuki"'s effect, sending a Yokai monster from his Deck to his Graveyard. "Mezuki" attacks and destroys "Woodsman". "Gozuki" attacks and destroys "Ocean" (Jaden: 4000 → 3800). Duel continues in the next chapter. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes